


Coffee and thunderstorms

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Relationships: Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Coffee and thunderstorms

“Can’t sleep?”

You looked away from the window and behind you, EZ standing there in the dark. You smiled as he looked at you and nodded. 

“Yeah. The thunder woke me up and I just couldn’t get back to sleep. I didn’t want to wake you with my tossing and turning." 

EZ smiled and shook his head, walking through the dark of the living room, his path only illuminated by the moonlight. He took a seat beside you on the couch and sat with you in silence, watching as the rain fell, bolts of lightning flashing in the night sky. He reached over and grabbed onto your hand, simply holding it to feel close to you as the two of you watched the thunderstorm.  
You sat together for fifteen minutes, both of you expecting that you would eventually grow tired. Instead, you both simply kept watching the rainfall, EZ laughing quietly. 

"I’m gonna go make some coffee, you want some?”

With a nod, you stood with him and followed him to the kitchen, just wanting to be close to him. You hopped up on the counter and looked over at him as he set the pot up, pouring in the water and measuring the coffee grounds. A particularly loud crack of thunder shook the walls and you both jumped, some of the coffee scattering out of the spoon that EZ had leveled perfectly. 

“So much for exact measurements." 

You teased him playfully and simply watched him as he finished up, admiring the contours of his biceps and shoulders. Once he was done, he washed his hands and turned the pot on, looking toward you with a smile. He took the few steps until he was standing before you, placing his body between your spread knees. Tossing your arms around his neck, you tugged him into you gently, wrapping your legs around his waist gently. He wrapped his own arms around you and hugged you tightly. He rested his chin on your shoulder and leaned against you, both of you closing your eyes and enjoying the closeness. He had been busy with the MC lately, the life of a Prospect, but he had gotten patched in three days ago and now wasn’t being used for everyone’s beck and call. He could spend more time with you and for the first Friday night since forever, you were able to be with him and have him all to yourself. 

So you took advantage, holding him to you and letting him hold you, making up for all of the nights where you went to sleep alone. The mornings where you woke up to an empty bed. You hoped that this new change would bring about more quality time but right now you didn’t want to worry about that. You just wanted to enjoy every second. EZ pulled away and you smiled as you looked at him, adoration and love in your eyes. 

"I’m proud of you.”

The kiss he left to your forehead was soft and full of love. Pulling away, he got the mugs out and poured the coffee, adding your sugar and then placing his hands on your hips to steady you as you jumped down. He handed you your mug and then took your free hand with his, walking back to the couch. You both sat together, your back against his chest and you settled, just sitting together and sipping at your steaming mugs while you watched the storm linger. EZ traced his fingertips over your shoulders and back absentmindedly, his eyes pulling away from the window and now settling on your instead. He looked you over, the calmness in your features. How relaxed your shoulders were under his touch. How at peace you looked, just sitting in the presence of the man that you loved and that loved you. Wrapping his arm around your chest, he brought you closer. He rested his chin on the top of your head, content with his life, and pressed a kiss to your hair, relaxing further back into the sofa.


End file.
